It's Addictive:  Take Two
by spectre666
Summary: As I said, there are always other Possibilities.  Another possible consequence to Ron's actions in Happy,Birthday, KP
1. Chapter 1

It's Addictive: Take Two

I.

"I'm telling you, it's just not right!" Bonnie glared at her fellow cheerleaders, "It's not!"

"C'mon, Bonnie, cut Ron some slack." Tara timidly advised, "He's not a bad guy and he..."

"I'm not talking about that loser Stoppable." The brunette beauty growled, "Well, in a way, maybe, but only because of Kim. Have you seen her? School started yesterday and if Barkin wasn't patrolling, she'd be all over that dork."

"Kim has always hung around with Ron, Bonnie, you know that," Hope interjected, "Besides the best friends forever thing, they hooked up at Prom, remember? Or is the prom one of those occasions you've conveniently forgotten?"

Bonnie winced inwardly, "I remember the prom, and I still say it was wrong. Everybody just got happy because they were out of danger, that's all. Besides, Kim did that, not Ron, and that is so last year anyway.What I'm talking about is Kim's behavior, it's reflecting badly on all of us." She looked around at the questioning faces. "Do I have to spell it out? Kim is the head cheerleader, should be top of the food chain, if she wasn't such a weirdo, going all passionate over the bottom of the chain. It makes the rest of us look like we might lower ourselves..."

Marcella thrust her face into Bonnies. "I'm dating the president of the chess club, Bonnie, are you dissing my BF?"

"No,no, of course I'm not, although you could do a lot better." Bonnie's snarkiness could not be totally restrained, "But at least he's president and leader of something, what's Stoppable ever done besides play the fool in that stupid costume of his?"

Hope joined the chorus of groans, "Bonnie would you please get over the stupid food chain. Like it matters. We've all branched out and grown since that stupidity ruled."

Bonnie glared at the circle of girls, "Look, all I'm saying is that there are certain expectations of us as cheerleaders. We should be dating the top of the school, the best athletes, the..."

"Dependes on what kind of athlete you're interested in." Marcella leered. "Mel may not be a star on the field but he's a wonder between the sh..."

"I don't want to hear it!" Bonnie shouted. "Besides, that's not what I'm getting at. Look, Ron has always followed Kim around, like a little puppy dog. No matter what she did, he was right there. But look over there at them, that's disgusting, that's not right."

Among the snickers and grins, Tara laughed, "Bonnie, get over it, and while you're at it, get over yourself. Ron's a good guy. He helps save the world, he keeps the team balanced, and in case you forgot, he saved all of us twice at camp."

"You've been gone all summer, Bonnie, so you haven't had a chance to notice, but Ron's gotten buff and tight this year." Angela grinned.

"Stoppable? Give me a break."

"You haven't been here, Bonnie, you haven't seen him before school started. I don't know why he wears those baggy clothes, but I saw him and Kim this summer at the lake. They got into a water fight and that loose top he was wearing plasetered itself to him. Girl, that boy has as tight a six pack as I've seen. If it wasn't for Kim and her sixteen kinds of kung-fu, I might be tempted myself."

"I think Kim's still in shock." Jessica grinned, "If the locker room rumours are true and she and Ron got "close" this summer, poor innocent Kimmie may not have been able to handle it."

Bonnie looked pained, holding her hands up in a warding gesture. "Ok, way TMI, but that's not what I'm talking about. When I left in June they were all lovey-dovey, yeah, but Kim was still in control, of the romance and Ron. Besides, I thought he was leaving for most of the summer too?"

Hope grinned, "Ron was gone, he only got back about three weeks before school started."

"C'mon, Kim couldn't have missed him so much she lost that much of her mind!"

"When he first got back," Tara explained, "Kim was all huggy and everything, and she was really treating Ron like a king, but I don't know, I think something happened last weekend."

"I stand by what I said," Jessica giggled, "little Kimmie got some and she couldn't handle it."

"She doesn't look like she's in shock to me," Hope glanced laugingly at the couple in the corner, "looks like she's shocking Ron though."

As Bonnie looked at her rival, she saw Kim caress Ron's leg with one sneaker clad foot while his eyes bugged out at something she said. "What in the world could Snow White say to cause that?"

In the corner Kim was diligently trying to persuade her BFBF to an action he was hesitant to agree to.

"Time and place, KP, time and place." Ron moaned, shivering.

"I've got nothin' but time, and we can find a place." Kim purred into the ear she was licking.

"K-K-KP!" Ron stammered, "We can't, not now."

"Again!"

"KP," Ron swallowed heavily, "You have cheer practice, all the girls are waiting."

Kim grasped his lapels, staring seductively into his brown eyes, "Again!" She shook his collar, "Again!"

"OK, tell you what KP." Ron managed, "You focus on cheerleading, get that routine you're worried about down pat, and we'll double the time tonight. Your dad said we could stay out late because of the dinner I'm making, but I can simplify the menu and we can eat fast."

"Again?" Kim pled wistfully.

"Twice again, if you get the routine."

"Boo-yah!" Kim purred.

II.

"All right! Perfect! Three times in a row!" Kim crowed, "That's it for today, girls, practice tomorrow, same time."

The other cheerleaders collapsed, sweating and shuddering, as Kim danced away to the locker room. "Who knew there was a Russian coach inside that little body." Marcella managed. Her only answer was the assorted moans and pants of her fellow sufferers.

Kim's celebratory dance halted as Ron came running up. She pounced on her BF, legs tightly around his waist, arms pulling him close for a kiss. "and now, Monkey boy.." she leered.

"Sorry, KP, we've got a mission." Ron said sheepishly.

"A...a what?"

"Mission, KP, we have a mission. Seems Shego and Draken stole Justine's interdimensional gateway thingy."

"Shego--mission..." Kim tried to reroute her mind.

"That's right, KP, got to stop greeny."

Kim released Ron as her head came up, eyes blazing, a frightening scowl on her face She grabbed Ron's shirt, hauling him behind her as she stormed toward the exit. The last her fellow cheerleader's heard as the doors slammed was an interrupted, infuriated bellow, "**Shego, you B..."**


	2. Chapter 2

It's Addictive: Take Two

Chapter two

I.

The church party cowered back in their seats as the red head stalked up and down the aisle between the seats. Their pastor had tried his brand of counseling only to be sent scurrying back to his seat by an emerald eyed glare that threatened to peel what little paint was left from the bulkheads of the aging C-47. The mutters never reached full tirade, just snatches "I'm gonna kick…green bi…Ronshine…want my Ronshine…last time she interf…"

One of the crew gestured Ron to the cockpit, "Hey, sidekick, what's up with Miss Possible? I've never seen her like this."

"We…she…ah…"

"That time of the month, huh?" The pilot managed before his wife's glare and shoulder punch stopped him. With a last glare at her husband, the cop-pilot smiled sympathetically at Ron.

"I have some Midol in my gear if that would help."

During the family discussion Ron's face was growing redder and redder. "No, no, that's not the problem, there was just something she…uh…really…ah…enjoys, that she had to put off in order to make this mission."

The co-pilot's eyebrows rose as she began to grin at the blushing blond, "And what would that be? Something to do with cheer leading?"

"Well…ah…she does…ah…cheer…and…ah…"

"My man!" The pilot crowed, "What was your name again? Ron Stipple, Ron Stoppedle..."

His wife scowled and smacked him on the head, "The young man's name is Ron Stoppable, and I think I know someone who's sleeping on the couch tonight. If you can't be a gentleman, at least try and act like one." She turned to smile at the flaming faced blond, "Ron, you might want to let Kim know that we're about fifteen minutes from your jump point, you need to get ready."

The pilot massaged his skull, but undaunted managed "Maybe the jump will take her mind off cheer..." before the door slammed in Ron's face. As he walked back to Kim he heard, "I can't **believe** you..."

A reluctant grin pulled at his lips as he picked up his gear, _"If Kim ever hears about that, I am soooo dead."_

II."

Ron hoped that they had missed the blue and green villains, otherwise this was not going to be pretty. Kim had dropped out of her chute five feet from the ground and had her canopy half way field packed before he could even collapse his chute. All the time she packed Kim muttered imprecations, threats, and curses. Knowing that calling her attention to him would not be one of his better ideas, Ron indulged in a favorite pastime, watching a tightly rounded booty wiggle down the ventilation shaft in front of him. If Kim ever started letting him go first, half his enjoyment of the missions would be lost.

Ron was abruptly brought back to reality by Kim's growl. She had reached the grate and was peering through it. _"Please, Shego, for your own sake, please be out stealing something. Drew's a big boy, he can take it."_ Ron's conscious troubled him a bit over that last thought, but he figured between Shego and Kim, Drew probably had all his bases covered hospitalization wise.

Kim kicked the grate out, beating it to the floor. She rushed across the laboratory, snatching Dr. Drakken by his leather lapels. "Lipsky, what ever you're doing stops, right now." With a roll of her hips and shoulders, Kim threw the blue villain into the center of this workshop. Cracking her knuckles, Kim stalked after him.

Rising to his hands and knees, Drakken stammered, "Wait a minute, wait a minute, you don't fight me, your sidekick bothers me, you fight Shego."

Leaning against the wall, Ron put his hand over his eyes and shook his head. Lipsky might be a genius, but if so, he was an almost idiotically stupid one. Drakken had just punched two of Kim's buttons. He had called Ron a "sidekick" and he just had to mention Shego.

Drakken barely ducked the gloved fist that smashed through his newest monitor. "Please...please...what can I..." he whimpered.

Kim's booted foot lifted the scientist up and onto his back. She reached down and pulled his head up nose to nose with her furious face. "One, Ron is my partner, not my sidekick. Two, I'd be happy to oblige, where is she."

"Who?"

Drakken's head bobbled like a dashboard hula dancer's hips. "**WHO?** Who do you think?" Kim screamed at him. "Now where is that green, overweight, avocado?"

"She...she..."

"**Where?"**

"Why I'm right here," Shego purred from the inner door, "and you are so going to pay for that avocado crack, princess." The ebony haired fighter flamed her hands and charged.

Kim dropped Drakken and met her attack. Ron winced each time Drakken's head bounced. _"Might want to put some ice on that, Drewbie." _Before Drakken could recover, Ron strolled to him, flipped him on his belly, and restrained him with hand and ankle cuffs. Propping him against the wall, Ron turned to watch the fight. Kim had just ducked a plasma strike, retaliating with a kick to Shego's belly. The green beauty slid backwards a pace before leaping into the air with a spinning kick to Kim's head. The red head flew backwards, landing against the lab bench.

"Hey, blue boy?"

Drakken shook his head, "What do you want?"

"Twenty bucks says Kim takes her."

Drakken's eyes opened wide. "I thought you were her boyfriend, and instead of helping her you want to place a wager? That's...that's...immoral...or something."

"Naw, Kim doesn't need my help, I'd just get in the way. Besides, she needs to work off some things. Tell you what, Drew, five to one."

"Five to one? You're insane! I'll take it, but make it fifty."

The two sat back against the wall and began to watch the show.

III.

The two combatants stood five feet apart, hands on knees, heads drooping, panting. "C'mon, Kimmie," Shego gasped, "you can't keep up, why don't you just quit."

Kim glared at her nemesis, "Me keep up? What's the matter, Greeny, that extra booty you're packing in the bazonga's slowing you down? Or is it that butt pack you're wearing? Ooooh, I'm sorry, no butt pack."

"That does it! Fire in the hole!" With an explosion of green plasma, the fight was on again. Kim ducked the blast, charging forward to whip her feet into a scissors kick that took Shego's feet out from under her. Before Shego could hit the floor, Kim grabbed her ankle, standing upright, and jerking Shego's legs in the air. Shego's back and head hit the concrete with an audible thump and groan. Dazed, but not down, Shego blasted Kim back with a green burst, stumbling to her feet. Without pause, Kim went from her feet to a handspring to a forward double kick that wrapped her ankles around Shego's neck. Using her momentum, Kim, for a moment stood upright above Shego, before falling forward onto her hands, her clasped ankles jerking Shego's head back and down, flipping the ebony haired beauty into a jarring encounter with the earth. Before Shego could regain her explosively lost breath, Kim had a special pair of cuffs on her flaming wrists. The flame snuffed, Kim snatched long hair, pulling her face from the floor. She leaned in to whisper, "Now, I get my Ronshine."

Shego's last conscious thoughts were confused, "Why did we have to fight if all she wanted was a little sunshine? There's plenty outside."

IV.

Kim stood up panting, to see her BF walking toward her, stuffing something into his cargo pocket. A moment later she relaxed into a tight, loving hug accompanied by a soft kiss on her hair.

"You could have helped, you know." She pouted.

"Nope, knew you didn't need it, besides, don't you feel better now?"

Kim glared, pulled him close by his shirt, then laid a passionate kiss on him. "Better, no. Tired, yes. But you are going to fix that, right?"

Ron bent to nuzzle her neck, causing a low moan to erupt. "You better believe it, KP. The Ron man is going to make it all better. When we get back, you get to pick a new jacket at Bueno Nacho, Wade set us up with an experimental RV, robot driven, so plenty of privacy for that triple dose of Ronshine you deserve."

Kim's eyes opened wide, both at the promise, and the warm mouth that was nibbling on her ear. "Triple? You said triple?" She grabbed her BF's hand, dragging him toward the door. "What are we still doing here."

V.

From his seat against the wall, Drakken glared at a recovering Shego. "Shego!"

"What do you want, Doc?"

"Are you all right?"

"I just got my tail handed to me by the cheerleader, how do you think I am."

"You can take it." Drakken dismissed her complaint airily, "but did you get any of that?"

"Any of what?"

"I'm not really sure, something about an RV and Ronshine."

"Sunshine, doc, get your ears checked."

"No, I'm positive she said Ronshine. But why am I even talking to you after what you cost me." Drakken suddenly scowled.

"Cost you?" Shego was amazed, "What cost could you have? I'm the one with the bruises and bloody lip."

"The buffoon took me for three hundred and "fifty bucks." Drakken whined.

"You want to explain that?"

"He bet me that Possible would win."

Shego shook her head, "Wait, wait, you **bet** on our fight?"

"Shego, he was giving five to one odds!"

"You bet on our fight."

"Five to one, Shego, five to one!"

"How much did you bet?"

"Fifty bucks."

OooooKay, how did that turn into three hundred and fifty?"

Drakken mumbled.

"What?"

Drakken glared, "The mole rat wanted in on the action, OK? How did I know he had more cash than the buffoon?"

Shego shook her head dazedly, "Doc," her hands exploded in green fire, the experimental cuffs fell off. "You just thought it cost you."

"Mommy?"

VI.

Kim stepped out of the R V's shower, wrapped in a bath sheet. Padding over to the couch she plopped into Ron's lap. "And now...my Ronshine."

Rufus pulled the curtain closed.


	3. Chapter 3

It's Addictive: Take Two

Chapter three

I.

Most of the students gathered at Middleton High waiting for the bell to ring noticed the luxury class RV that pulled up in front of the school. What really riveted their attention, however, was the ear to ear grin gracing Kim Possible's face as she danced down the steps. Possible was almost always a cheerful person, but this smile was big enough to qualify for one of the Joker's from that comic book.

"Kim, hey Kim." The coffee colored cutie ran up to her best friend,grabbing her shoulder. "Girlfriend, did you lose your ears?"

"Huh? Oh, hi, Monique." The redhead acknowledged vaguely before continuing on her way.

Monique didn't release her grip. "Whoa, whoa, GF, where's your head this AM? You are majorly in LL land."

"Huh? Oh, hi Monique." The cheerleader's smile and eyes were just as vacant as before.

_"This could be dangerous."_ Monique thought as she roughly shook her friend. "Kim, Kim, hello, **wake up!**"

Kim sprang back, half crouching into a fighting stance before straightening. "Oh, hi Monique. What's up?" She frowned slightly, "and what's with shaking me?"

Monique wiggled her brows lasciviously, "Was the mission that hard? Or was Ron that hard?"

Kim blinked and blushed, "No, no, nothing like that, it was just..."

**"Possible!"**

Both teens winced and turned. "Yes, Mr. Barkin?"

"What is that overpriced, gas guzzling, tin mansion doing on my school grounds?" The assistant principle growled.

"It was the only ride we could get that would get us back in time for class, Mr. Barkin." Kim began her defense, "I don't know about the price, it was a favor. As to gas guzzling, so not, it uses a new experimental fuel, and it is not on school grounds. It's parked legally on the street."

"Fine, you're off the hook." Barkin growled unhappily, before his face brightened in anticipation, "But if you were on a mission, where's Stoppable?"

"Uh...he...uh...his mission lasted longer than mine." Kim's blush was brighter than her hair, "He's still asleep."

Barkin smiled in triumph, "Well, I suggest you wake him up. You both have, " the big man looked at his watch, "three minutes and minus to make it to class or it's detention time."

As the teacher turned away, Kim's mind scrambled, "Wait, Mr. Barkin, you don't understand."

"What was that, Possible? **I** don't understand? I think **you** don't understand. Rules are rules, no exceptions."

"Sir." Kim plead, "Ron is either going to sleep in the RV or in class, where his snores would disturb the other students. I promise I'll get all his assignments for this morning and have him at his afternoon classes."

Barkin's smile was malicious, "Tell you what, Possible, I'll let Stoppable sleep if you are willing to serve an hour's detention with him this afternoon. And nothing goes on the record."

Kim's shoulder's slumped. "Deal."

"Don't feel too bad, Possible." Barkin hid his grin as he moved away, "Your detention will be served in the gym. I think Stoppable needs to work on his endurance."

II.

Kim was still blushing as she and Monique headed for their lockers after first class. "I so cannot believe he said that." Kim growled as she slammed her locker open. Wade's image immediately appeared on the computer screen.

"Hey, Kim. Whoa, what's got you so tweaked?" The young genius grinned. "You were happy earlier."

Monique shoved her head into the video pick up, "Never mind that, sweetie, you want to tell me about the happy? I can't get Miss "I can do anything" to spill."

Wade's smile was wicked, "Don't know what caused the happy, but when I beeped her earlier she said, and I quote, 'My Ronshine, MINE!" and then..."

"WADE, **don't you dare!** Besides, I didn't say any such..."

"Shall I roll the video?" Wade's image blinked out, replaced by a tousle haired, bare shouldered, eyes closed Kim. Kim whirled and shoved her back into the locker, blocking Monique's view.

"Wade?" Kim shrieked

Monique's head was moving like a mongoose after a particularly elusive meal, "C'mon girlfriend, I can't see." She complained.

Without moving away from the screen, Kim whirled, looking down, "And that's the way it's gonna stay, right Wade?"

Wade's image reappeared, "Right, Kim, but can I at least show it to Ron?"

"NO, and if you want to see puberty, you'll destroy the original and all copies, _capiche?"_

Wade's eyes twinkled as he attempted a pout, "You never let me keep the good stuff."

Over Kim's shoulder Monique flashed the tech guru a pleading smile, he returned it with a barely perceptible wink. "Anyway, what I called about, since you didn't seem interested last time..."

"WADE!"

"...was to tell you that Shego and Drakken were gone by the time GJ got there."

"Any idea where they went?"

"Not yet, but I did get this off the security tapes."

Wade's image was replaced by a glaring Shego and a eyebrow and mullet less Drakken.

_"Shego, please, I'm sorry, I promise I'll make it up to you."_

_"That's gonna take some doing, Doc, what do you intend, a bonus in my vacation pay?"_

_Drakken looked ill for a moment, then recovered, "You get enough of my hard earned money; no, something better."_

_Shego's smile was truly evil in it's anticipation. "Get ready for round two, Drewbie."_

_"No, no, really, if the cheerleader wants this 'ronshine' so badly, it must be something special. So, I'll figure out a way to get it for you and then, bahahahahah, we'll rule the world."_

_Shego's flame extinguished, "I told you Drakken, it's 'sunshine', not 'ronshine', but you have a deal. Get me whatever it is Princess wants so bad and I'll cancel the payback. But don't take too long or the payback is just postponed, not canceled. Understand?"_

The two villains jumped into their hovercraft, flying off with Drakken still fervently assuring his companion that of course he understood.

Wade came back on, "Well, what do you think?"

To her two friends amazement, Kim looked...panicked. "Ronshine, she wants my Ronshine." she whimpered. The momentary panic transformed into rage, "MY RONSHINE! **She can't have it! MINE!"**

Slamming the locker, she stormed off.

Having watched Kim open her locker many times, Monique had no problem reopening it. "You wanta tell me what that was all about?" she queried Wade's reappearing image.

"No idea, but if we work together..."

Monique slid closer to the monitor, "Talk to me tech boy."

III.

Bonnie Rockweiller, Kim's high school nemesis, her own personal teenage demonette, did not like feeling intimidated. Other people, those lower on the food chain, should feel intimidated by her, not the other way around. She had started to say something snarky to Kim but the look the redhead gave her as she raged by frightened and silenced her. Bonnie, though, was not one to stay frightened for long. Turning to the three members of her posse she immediately began scheming. "OK, looks like little miss goody two shoes got frightened. I want to know what she was frightened of, and I want whatever it is."

"But, Bonnie, if it scares Kim, are you sure you want to get close to whatever it is?" Her number one sycophant cautioned.

Bonnie stared at her for a moment, "I know you're blonde, but can we hold off the blonde moments please? Whatever Ronshine is, it doesn't frighten Kim, the threat of losing it or sharing it does."

"Do we really have to get close to that loser, Stoppable?" Her number two, Sylvia, whispered in horror.

Bon-bon stared at the three for a moment in silence, as she slowly brought her temper under control. "All right, let me break this down for you. One, I don't know for sure that Ronshine is something Stoppable does or something he has. Two, if I take it away from Kimmie, she'll be heartbroken. Three, whatever it is, did you happen to see her when she stepped of that land whale this morning?"

"uh...yeah" "So?" "What...what... I missed it."

Bonnie sighed, _"There have got to be smarter AK's out there, but where?" _"Listen to me, K' was in her own little world she was so happy, and I even heard her humming that old clanker 'You are my sunshine'. OK? Now whatever can make "I'm in charge and I'm in control" lose it like that has got to be good. And if you do this right, I'll cut you in for a little of that sunshine feeling."

The three girls looked at each other, then looked at Bonnie, nodding and smiling.

"OK, we have to get to class, but meet me at my locker after and I'll tell you what we're going to do."

The little conspiracy broke up, each heading to their own schedule.

IV.

Rushing to meet Kim for lunch, Monique skidded to a halt as she heard the Bonnie's' voice coming from the vacant class room.

"All right, you tell Stoppable to go to the janitor's closet after school, Kim needs him. And you, you head off Kimmie, keep her away from Ron, then get her there twenty minutes after, understood?"

"OK." "Somehow, Bonnie, you can count on us."

Without waiting to hear more, Monique turned and raced back, taking the long way to the lunch room.


	4. Chapter 4

It's Addictive: Take two

I.

As soon as her morning classes were over, Kim headed for the RV. Mr. Barkin had been, for him, remarkably permissive this morning, but there would be no reprieve if Ron missed his afternoon schedule. As she neared the rolling palace, tantalizing odors began to assault her nose. She drew a deep breath, her mouth instantly beginning to salivate.

Ron turned as the door opened to see his red headed love standing, eyes closed, breathing deeply. "I haven't any cologne on, and the distance isn't that far, so it has to be the cooking, right?"

Kim opened her eyes, then rushed into her smiling BF's open arms. She nuzzled his neck, sniffing in enjoyment. "Don't need cologne, you smell just right, like Ron, my Ron." She purred.

"A very whiff Ron if this RV wasn't so great, KP." Ron laughed as he kissed her hair. "When I woke up and saw you'd taken another shower, I was sure I was out of luck. But the robot explained this was a total recyclable vehicle. The water is purified and replaced so there's very little lost in the shower. Just have to top off every now and then."

Kim was enjoying her tidbit, Ron's ear lobe, "That's nice," she mumbled absently, "so glad you learned something."

Ron shivered, "KP, ah, KP, if you keep that up the food will ruin."

"That's nice." Her tongue continued exploring.

"Nice! KP, I...ummmmm..." Soft damp lips began sucking gently at the base of his jaw. Ron tried to stay focused. "Kim, if our lunch goes bad we'll have to eat in the cafeteria."

"Um hmmm." Kim's lips were venturing down his neck to his chest.

"No lunch?" Ron's willpower, what little there was, was almost gone.

"Not hungry." Guesting fingers opened the top two button's of Ron's shirt.

Ron's vacant grin got wider, "Y'know, I don't think I am ei..."

**"Kim!"** The RV door slammed open, "Girl, you'll never believe what I just...what is that smell?" Monique's eyes closed as she breathed deeply, "I think I just found heaven." She moaned.

Kim spun to face her friend. "Sooner than you think if this isn't important, Mo." She snarled.

Soothing hands clamped on Kim's shoulders. "Amp down, KP," Ron said calmly, so only Kim could hear. "What's up, Monique?"

Monique took another deep whiff, her tongue coming out to lick her lips. "Chef boy, they're having mystery meat today, so please tell me you made enough for me?"

"Yep, Rufus," Ron pointed at his stuffed, sleeping friend, "decided to go with the Gouda, Mozzarella, and aged English Cheddar, so there's enough for two extra."

Monique's eye's turned upward, "There is a God, and he loves me! What are we having?" She started eagerly toward the kitchenette table. Only to be stopped by a slender hand pressed firmly to her shoulder. Monique's eyes tracked from the slim fingers up to annoyed emerald eyes.

"I hate to interrupt your lunch, but would you mind telling me why YOU interrupted US?"

"What? Oh, yeah, I wanted to tell..." Monique's eyes were pulled to the steaming dishes Ron was placing on the table. "How about after we eat?" She plead.

"No." Kim's voice was firm. "Talk first, eat later."

Monique looked into the unrelenting eyes of her best friend. "Ok, ok, but you aren't going to like it. Bonnie..."

**"Bonnie!"** Kim interrupted, "What has that...talk faster, Mo."

Monique hesitated, "Now, promise you won't overreact, Kim, but Bonnie has a plan to meet Ron in the janitor's closet after school."

Kim's eyes cut to her boyfriend, who waved his hands protectively. "Whoa, whoa, KP, first I've heard of it."

Kim's eye's softened as she mouthed "I'm sorry." Then tossed in a partial pout, before turning back to Monique. "Details, I want details."

"I promise I'll tell all, but can we eat first?" Monique begged. "Nothing will happen until after school."

"Come on, Kimmie," Ron grinned, "Lunch is getting cold, and we have time to plan." He waved the dish of _Coq a vin_ under he nose.

Kim's eyes unfocused for a moment, then she sniffed loudly, "Ok, after lunch."

II.

Steve Barkin stared at the gelatinous mass laughingly labeled beef casserole. He had had to eat some strange food in the army, but this...this was...he couldn't take it. Slapping his tray back onto the stack, he stormed out of the cafeteria. As he passed Coach Mallory, the baseball coach, he growled, "Take charge."

Steve knew this was a bad idea, a very bad idea, but he couldn't stop himself. For the last hour, since that massive mobile home had returned from wherever it went, the most tantalizing odors had been wafted through his office window by the gentle morning breeze. He felt like an addict, partially ashamed, partially thrilled with anticipation. Stoppable was cooking.

III.

Ron smiled benevolently at his love and his friend. Kim's face was almost as ecstatic as it had been on the ride back. As for Monique, Ron laughed inwardly at the thought that if he were that kind of guy, one of his more elaborate meals, cooked on something other than a glorified camp stove, would take him far, far along the path to Monique's arms.

Kim cracked one pleasure closed eyelid, moaning in culinary rapture. Her eyebrow went up in question. "Not eating, Ronnie?"

"Grazed as I cooked, KP, you and Monique enjoy."

"Oh, yesss." Monique agreed happily.

"It's one of the pleasures of cooking, KP, seeing your friends enjoy what you...what was that?"

"Hmmm?"

"Somebodies tapping on the bedroom window. You two enjoy, I'll check it out." Ron rose from his chair, heading toward the back of the RV. Through the one way glass he saw..."Mr. Barkin?"

He deglazed the window on the away from school side of the RV. He couldn't hear the assistant principle, but Barkin was gesturing urgently for Ron to come out. Barkin held up one finger, pointed at Ron, then at the ground. Ron nodded in understanding, reglazed the window and walked forward. He patted Monique's shoulder, and kissed Kim's hair in passing. "Be right back. You two go ahead."

When Ron rounded the RV, he saw Barkin standing in a semi parade rest position, legs spread, hands clasped behind his back.

"Stoppable, did Possible tell you you have detention this afternoon?"

Ron stopped in his tracks, "Ah, no sir, that is, not yet, I mean..."

"Then she hasn't told you about the agreement she made."

"Well, no, Mr. Barkin, I mean, she hasn't told me about detention yet, so..."

"How would you like to get out of detention, Stoppable?"

"Uh, sure Mr. B., that would be great." Ron thought a moment, "How exactly do I do that?"

"Share your lunch."

"What? I don't..."

"Stoppable." Barkin took a deep breath. Too Ron's shock, it almost looked like the big man's lip was quivering. "Do you know what they're serving in the cafeteria today?"

"Ummm...no, sir."

"Mystery Meat casserole, Stoppable." Barkin nodded at Ron's involuntary "ugggh", "that's right, Stoppable, the dreaded MM."

"What has that got to do with my lunch, sir." Ron asked in honest confusion.

"Stoppable, I remember your session as head chef of the lunch room. I also have been sitting in my office, my downwind office, smelling your cooking for the last hour. Now can you honestly expect me to face MM after that?"

"Gee, I'm sorry, I'll try and close off the vent."

"Stoppable!" Barkin's lip was definitely quivering, "You've only been eating that garbage for two years, I've been eating that swill for FOUR!" Barkin made an obvious effort to control himself. "Four years, Stoppable." The big man whispered.

"Ok, I can see that but..."

"And," Barkin interrupted, "Some maggot sent me an e-mail before the semester started. Would you like to know what was in that e-mail, Stoppable?"

"I guess, I mean not really, I mean..." Ron stammered.

Barkin's voice sank to a horrified whisper. "Some sadistic so and so sent me the ingredients of mystery meat casserole, Stoppable. They told me what was in that...that..." Words failed the shuddering big man.

Ron reached to pat the principle's shoulder in sympathy, "Stay here, Mr. B., be right back."

Inside the RV, Ron ignored the questioning looks he was receiving as he loaded a plate up, grabbed clean silverware and headed for the door. "Be right back." He called over his shoulder.

Barkin's smile almost cracked his jaw when Ron handed him the full plate. He held the plate to his nose, breathing deeply. "Ahhhhhh." When the first forkful exploded on his taste buds, the ex soldier moaned. Swallowing, Barkin smiled at Ron. "You're off detention, Stoppable, tell Possible she gets a pass also. She'll tell you about it." Barkin amplified, "Go back inside now." Barkin continued savoring his meal.

As Ron reached the corner of the vehicle, Barkin's voice stopped him cold. "And Stoppable, be on the field tomorrow afternoon for practice."

Ron whirled , "P-practice? Sir?"

Barkin smiled the smile of someone bestowing a priceless gift. "Football practice, Stoppable. I've seen those news clips of you outrunning the henchmen. I think we can make you into a fine running back."

Ron turned and staggered around and back into the RV.

Kim looked up as her BFBF entered. She jumped up to run and hug him. "Ron? What's wrong Ron? I haven't seen you like this since you accidentally hugged that monkey."

Ron's mouth opened and closed, before he managed to whisper in doom filled tones, "Worse, KP, worse than monkeys, practice!"

IV.

When Kim left the cheerleaders locker room after practice, she was fighting to hide her grin. Bonnie had foregone her usual primping, showering, and almost running out of the locker room, ten minutes ahead of the other girls. Before she had gone ten steps, Kim was intercepted by one of Bonnies posse. Kim glanced over at Monique, to see her friend nodding and fighting a laugh.

"Kim, can I talk to you?"

"Sure, Annette, what did you need?"

V.

While the cheerleaders practiced, Ron had gone to the library to try and finish his missed morning classes. His gig really didn't need a lot of rehearsal, he usually functioned as a catcher at the practices for some of Kim's more difficult pyramids. His head jerked up when a semi familiar voice whispered in his ear.

"Hey, loser, Kim wants you to meet her in the janitor's closet."

Ron turned to see one of Bonnie's posse bent over him. "Sylvia, why would KP want me to meet her in the closet? I mean, we were going to..."

"So don't know, don't care. Just get there now." As the blond turned away she scowled over her shoulder, "And you can tell Miss Perfect I am not a messenger."

Watching the retreating blond, Ron's grin blossomed. _"I love it when a plan comes together."_

VI.

"This is gonna be good." Ron chortled.

"Shhhhhh." Kim and Monique chorused.

"Quiet, Ron, and squat down more, we want to see, too." Kim hissed. Finally shaking Bonnie's sycophant, she had gathered up Monique and rushed to meet her BF. They had all three then snuck into the hall, peering around the corner to watch the events at the closet. "Bonnie's got to learn." She flipped on her Kimmunicator, "Wade, are you ready to record?"

"Just point the Kimmunicator, Kim."

"Spankin'."

VI.

Bonnie smiled to herself in the semi darkness. She had her next actions choreographed like a new cheer for the team. When the loser came in, she was going to surprise him. And when Bonnie Rockweiller put the moves on a man, he was hers, until she was tired of him. This was going to tear Kim up. Well, little miss 'I can do anything couldn't do this. She tensed as she heard the door knob turn behind her. When the door shut, she whirled and pounced.

VII.

"What's taking so long?" Ron wiped his sweaty hands on his cargoes.

"Calm down, Ronnie, it's only been a couple of..."

"**EEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!"**

**"**There we go.."


	5. Chapter 5

It's Addictive II. Chapter 5

I.

"Dr. D., you in there?" Shego knocked lightly on her boss's door. "Dr. D.?" She thought she heard sounds. "I'm coming in."

"NO! Not now." Dr. Drakken's voice sounded a little high to Shego. He must have been playing with the helium again. She threw open the door and walked in.

"Yes, now. I want to know what you've done...about...Dr. D., what are you..." She stared at the blue bare legs sticking out from the recliner. She took a cautious step forward, bringing his towel covered lap into view. "No, forget I asked, I don't want to know. I'm going to step back out, and when I come back you're going to tell be how you found the Sunshine." Shego covered her eyes with one hand, turning to leave.

"Ah...I'm afraid I can't tell you that, Shego." Drakken spoke to her back.

Without turning, one of Shego's hands lit up. "And why not?"

"See, I had a plan..."

"Doc, have you been sniffing the helium again?"

"Never mind that, I had a plan."

"Oh, no."

"Shego, hurting with your words. Anyway, I had a plan. I thought that if anybody would know what this Ronshine..."

"Sunshine, Doc, I keep telling you."

"Ronshine, sunshine, whatever. I decided if anyone would know, it would be Possible or the buffoon. Possible would be too hard to break, much less capture, by myself, so I decided to kidnap the sidekick."

"Not a half bad plan, Dr. D. Where did you goof up?"

"Why must you always assume my plans will fail?" Drakken whined.

"We don't have that much time, for me to list the reasons," Shego smirked, "What went wrong?"

"I was trapped. Trapped, attacked, and assaulted."

"Really? Where?"

"I went to their school to..."

Shego doubled over with laugher, "Oh, you must have blended right in, Doc."

"Of course I didn't go in my regular clothes," Drakken snorted indignantly, "I wore a disguise."

"So that's the reason for the..."

II.

"A yellow, flowered, Hawaiian shirt, Can you believe it?" Monique crowed with laughter. "Like I WKBB."

"Wouldn't know blue boy?" Ron questioned.

"Yeah, I mean blue skin and fashion challenged, he is just too OFW."

"Drakken is nothing if not obvious," Kim laughed, "so how did you..."

"Well, I went to Mr. B's office, like we planned. The note you wrote that a mutiny was being planned was a sure fire way to get him to the closet, but his secretary said he was gone for the day. Something about seeing the school board about nutritional maintenance. So as I was leaving..."

_"Yo, yo, mama, 411 me on my main man Stoppable."_

_"Huh?"_

_"Stoppable? 411? urrrrrrr do you know where Ron Stoppable is? Is at? Is? Ahhh where...is...Kim Possible's...buffoon?"_

_"You're looking for Ron?"_

_"At last! Yes, do you know where he is?"_

_Monique glanced at the paper in her hand, "Ah, yes, yes I do. He usually waits in that room over there, for, ah, cheer practice to be over."_

_"A janitor's closet?"_

_"It's...ah...quiet...and ah well lit, nobody bothers him."_

_"Word."_

"And he bought that?" Kim giggled.

"Yeah, like I would actually wait in a closet, when I could be watching my bon diggety girlfriend's mad moves?"

"I was thinking more of the voluntary studying." Kim grinned.

Ron feigned a wounded look, "Kimzilla, hurting with our words, again," His grin broke out, "besides, I finished that creative writing assignment this morning."

"What? How?" Kim and Monique stared.

"Let's just say I was 'inspired'." Ron smiled into his GF's eyes.

Kim stared for a moment, then her eyes widened and she blushed brightly.

Monique looked at her two friends, a grin trying to break free, "Ok, I have got to know, what was the paper, and what was the inspiration?"

Ron's smile grew, Kim's blush shone.

"Never mind that," Kim managed, "and a certain paper will never, **never, **see air time. Right, Ron?" she semi glared at her BF.

"Chill, KP, the Ronman has two papers, one for you only." Ron thought for a moment, "Although, hey! I got two papers done. Booyah, I'm ahead..." He looked at his glaring GF, "Ok, booyah denied, but Kim, I do have one done." Ron offered his best lost puppy look.

Kim melted. "All right, inspiration boy, let's focus on Drakken."

III.

Shego finally managed to control her laughter. "Ok, I understand the shirt, stupid idea, but I understand. But '411 on my main man...'?" she lost the little control she had won.

"Just trying to communicate in their own patois, Shego. And it worked, didn't it."

"You mean Stoppable really was in the closet?"

"Well, no."

"But there was someone?"

"Yes."

Shego flared one hand, "Doc, I do not have time to drag this out of you, what happened?"

Drakken shrank in his chair. "I...I'm not absolutely certain, Shego. What happened was..."

IV.

Bonnie felt the chapped lips under her own lush ones begin to quiver. "_Got you now, Stoppable, Kimmie can never match this." S_he gloated. _"but the first thing I'm going to do after you dump her is get you a stronger mouthwash."_ Bonnie ended the kiss, pulling back to look into the _black squinty eyes of_...who? Bonnie had never been a physical fighter, preferring to wound with words, but her instincts were good.

"Eeeeeeahhhhhhh!"

Bonnie pushed the figure crumpled around her knee away. "Looser!" She snarled before stomping out the door.

"Mommy." Drakken squeaked from his fetal position.

V.

Shego fell back into a chair, laughing uncontrollably. "So you...and then she...bwahaahahah."

"Shego! One little mistake..." Drakken moaned.

"So, so...your not...what I thought...I mean you...What's with the towel?" Shego finally got out.

"Nothing."

Shego crept up behind Drakken's chair. "Ah...hah?" She choked.

In Drakkens lap, partially covering his Dr. Doom boxers, was a bag of crushed ice.

"Doc, a...a bag of frozen peas would work better."

"And you would know that how?" The injured scientist snarled, snatching back his towel.

"Four brothers, Doc, you learn things. Some funnier than others."

"Oh ha-ha, Shego. Why don't you do something constructive?"

"I think I will, Dr. D. I think I will." Shego headed for the door.

"Wait, wait, Shego. What are you going to do?" Drakken asked nervously.

"Your methods didn't work, Doc, so I'm going to use mine. Direct action." She shut the door behind her.

Drakken stared at the door in worry, when it reopened. "Oh, and Doc, since you didn't get my Ronshine, remember what I said." The door closed on a shaken mad scientist.

VI

Bonnie stared at her posse. "You incompetents. You idiots. Do you know what happened to me?"

Her three .sycophants looked at each other. "Uh...no." "Tell us." "Did something go wrong?"

Quivering with fury, Bonnie snarled. "Of course something went wrong and no, I am not telling you." She whirled around and stomped out, "I'll have to get that Ronshine on my own."


	6. Chapter 6

It's Addictive, Take Two: Chapter 6

I.

Ron collapsed at Kim and Monique's feet, arms and legs splayed. "If anyone can tell me," he gasped, " what crab walking has to do with running, I'll...I'll..."

"You'll what, sweetie?" Kim grinned down at her wheezing boyfriend.

"Ill...give...give...'em a double...dose of...of Ronshine." Ron gasped.

Monique's eyes flared, "Ooooh, oooh, I know, I know. It's supposed to..."

Kim shut her best GF up with a firm palm across her lips. "Ron, it's supposed to..."

**"Stoppable!"**

"On it, Coach." With a moan, Ron raised himself up and continued his crab walk down the field.

Monique whirled on Kim, "OK, girlfriend, what's with the hand? I should have bit you."

"Mine." Kim growled, "My Ronshine."

"Oh, really?" Monique snarled back, "And what if somebody else tells him. Huh? Someone like, say, Mr. Barkin?"

Kim's complexion suddenly rivaled her arch foe. "Ooooh, Monique, what you said! That is just so...so...**wrongsick!**"

Monique hugged herself tightly to control the shivers as her mind played back her words. "Uhhh, gag...what I said." Her eyes closed as she prayed fervently, "Please, brain soap, lots and lots of brain soap, get it out of my mind!" Her eyes opened on the grinning cheer squad gathering behind their leader. "And what about them?" She demanded.

Kim had forgotten about her squad mates. When she turned to warn them, Monique took off down the field. "Ron! Wait..wait...I'll tell you."

Kim sprinted after her friend, "I'm going to invent a seventeenth kind of Kung Fu, just for her." She muttered to herself.

II.

Shego watched the sidelines through her binoculars. In the leafy tree, she knew her green suit would be difficult to pick out. There was no possibility of grabbing Stoppable on the field, too many witnesses. Plus, the Princess was there. Not that Shego wasn't certain she could take the cheerleader, if she could have a go without the distractions of the buffoon, Dr. D., and exploding lairs. After all, Possible had only beaten her one time, and that was only with the assistance of her super suit. One on one, the best Princess had ever managed was a draw. Which was all she would need in this situation. While Princess battled Shego, the buffoon would get away. That was unacceptable. An opportunity to frustrate the princess and possibly enjoy herself? She was so going to make this happen. Now all she had to do was catch the sidekick alone.

III.

"You missed it, Bonnie." Tara giggled as the Middleton food chain queen strolled up to the gathering cheerleaders.

"Missed what?" Bonnie laughed maliciously, "Another chance to see K' make a fool of herself over the loser. That happens so often it's lost it's ridiculous factor."

"No, missed your chance to get some Ronshine." Tara used her fingers in Bonnieish air quotes. "Ron said he'd give whoever told him why he was doing the crab walk two hours of Ronshine."

"I can barely stand being around that loser for two minutes, (_damn, missed it by this much)_ why would I want to be near him for two hours?" Bonnie retorted. "I've got better things to do with my time."

Tara smiled mischievously, "Well, I wouldn't mind a little sample of this 'Ronshine' that's got Kim smiling from ear to ear."

"Somebody may still have a chance." Jessica grinned, pointing down field. Tara and Bonnie followed her pointing arms downfield.

**"Possible! Jenkins!"**

"..."

"What did Kim say?"

"Couldn't hear."

**"What are you two doing on my field?"**

"..."

**"Nobody on the field during practice except team members, Jenkins."**

"..."

**"That includes cheerleaders, Possible! In light of your distracting ability on my new player, it applies to you especially."**

"..."

**"Are you questioning my authority, Possible?"**

"..."

**"Now, Possible."**

Two disgruntled girls trudged back up the field to the watching cheerleaders. Kim made a "gather round" motion to her squad. "All right, Coach Barkin has decided he wants no distractions during practice, so we'll have to practice in the gym."

"That's not fair!"

"We have a right to be on the field."

"Who does he think he is, anyway?"

Looking at her mutinous squad, Kim had an inspiration. "Tell you what, if you don't mind Mr. Barkin's bellowing, we can practice on the track field. It's a beautiful day, and you are right. We have as much right to be outside as the football team."

"Yeah! It's right next to the field, and he can't say we're on his precious football field."

"I hate to say it, K'" Bonnie smirked, "but I think you have a great idea. Nobody, not even Mr. Barkin can push us around."

"That's right." Tara uncharacteristically joined in. "Besides, we'll be following the letter of his demand, just not the spirit."

"Right."

"Let's do it."

"But before we do," Bonnie grinned craftily. "Does everyone still have their shorts and cut off T's?"

Kim looked at her nemesis doughtfully, "What are you talking about, Bonnie."

"While you were on vacation this summer, Kim, a few of us practiced. The new uniforms hadn't come in yet, not that we would have worn them, and we didn't want to wear the old. So we brought in some clothes." Hope explained.

"I thought you were gone all summer, Bonnie?" Kim asked suspiciously.

"Oh, I was, but Tara told me about it and I brought some, just in case." Bonnie replied.

"Just in case of what?" Kim thought about that, "Never mind. I don't have any."

"Don't worry, Kim," Tara piped up, "I've got a spare set you can borrow."

Kim looked over at a scowling Mr. Barkin. "You're on,. Let's go." As the squad headed for the locker room, Kim paused to glare balefully at her girlfriend. Monique grinned back in satisfaction, then laughed.

"Don't worry, Kim, I won't say anything until after practice." Kim smiled gratefully. A smile that was replaced by a frown when Monique continued, "but after practice, it's every girl for herself."

Kim couldn't think of an adequate reply as she stomped toward the locker room.

IV.

Ron caught a wobbly pass that was no where near where it was supposed to be. _"Man, all those times catching the thingawhattie are beginning to pay off."_ He grinned. The safety that was supposed to stop him was so far out of position, he would be in goalpost city if this were a real game. Looking across the field, he saw Coach Barkin stomping up and down the sideline, waving his arms and screaming. The coach looked like, any minute, he would begin taking large bites out of his clip board.

**"All right! That's enough. Gather round. Come on, people, get a move on. Hustle, hustle."**

Ron dogtrotted toward the coach, hoping it wasn't their hides that Barkin was going to take large verbal bites out of. After all, it wasn't the team's fault that Kim and crew were a much more interesting sight than their fellow football players. Even though Ron had been careful, very careful to keep his attention on Kim when he glanced that way, he had excellent peripheral vision. The short, extremely tight shorts; the cut off T's that came tantalizingly close to revelation when the girls did their routine were enough to weaken the knees of stronger men than the Middleton football squad. Ron's eyes cut involuntarily to the track field.

**"Today, Stoppable, today!"**

Ron turned reluctantly to the group of players, realizing he was one of the last to straggle in. "Coming, Coach."

Barkin stalked back and forth in front of his players. He wished fervently he could do something about the current distraction, but the cheerleader's were following his orders scrupulously. However close they got, they never quite stepped over the line between the football field and the track field. He turned instead to those he could do something about.

"Listen up, people. This will not do. If you can get thrown off your game by every little distraction..."

"Some of those distractions ain't that little, Coach." A snickering voice spoke from the crowd. Barkin's face flamed in anger at the shout of laughter that resulted.

"You think that's funny, Makousky?" Barkin bellowed, "Give me twenty laps while you laugh. **NOW!"** The luckless player slumped then turned and jogged down the side line. "Run it, Makousky, Run!" When the player picked up his pace, Barkin turned to the remaining players. "Anybody else think he's funny?"

"No Coach." "Not us." "Not funny at all, Coach."

"Good. Now the next pair of eyes I see looking at the track field instead of concentrating on the football field, are going to wish they'd never been born. Am I understood?"

"Yep." "Yes, Coach." "Understood."

"I can't hear you. Am I understood?"

"**Yes, sir."**

**"What?"**

**"UNDERSTOOD, COACH!"**

"That's better." Barkin turned to Ron. "Stoppable, I want to see you do a few in and outs. Hustle."

"Right, Coach." The line headed back out to the field for more fun.

"OK, let's take a break." Kim dismissed the grinning, giggling squad for a water break. Turning to her friend she surprised a feral smile on Monique's face. "What? What's the matter, Monique."

"Oh, I was just thinking, if anybody else wore outfits like those on the school grounds, Mr. Barkin would have a blanket around them and a permanent seat in detention prepared."

Kim glanced down at the revealing outfit she had on. Blushing she agreed, "I know, but Coach Barkin so totally deserves it. We've always practiced outside on nice days, and just because Ron..."

"I think Ron is the least of Barkin's worries, right now." Monique laughed. "Did you see that one guy? He ran right into the goal post. And the quarterback threw the ball to the wrong end of the field."

"I know." Kim admitted in shame faced pride. "But have you noticed Ron?"

"How do you mean?"

"When he looks over here, he only looks at me. And he's really doing well on his patterns."

"As to the first, Ron has a sense of self preservation. A small one, true, but it's there. And as for the second, how can you tell? As tuned out as those boys are, they're all over the field."

Kim giggled, "True, but as many times as we've watched the practices, most of the squad know the plays pretty well. We know what they are supposed to do, and what they're not. Ron is in position. True, he has to hustle when number two throws to the wrong spot, but he is in the place he's supposed to be. If this were a game, he'd be running up a score."

"Hadn't thought of it like that, I'm more into wrestling than football, but you're probably right." Monique said thoughtfully. "Well, now that you've successfully routed the football practice, what are you going to do?"

"We'll go over the routine and then head for the showers. I want to be waiting when Ronnie comes out."

"You and me both, girlfriend, you and me both." Monique broke out into helpless laughter at the look on Kim's face.

V.

Kim wasn't exactly sure how it happened, but between giggling about the practice, answering questions, and getting undressed, she was the last to get to take a shower.

"Are you sure about this Bonnie?"

"Keep your voice down, Tara. Yes, I'm sure. We give Kim's clothes to Monique, she has to bring them in here, and we get time to corner Stoppable."

"Right." Hope's voice startled Bonnie, "WE get time to corner Stoppable."

A grinning squad nodded in agreement.

KPKPKPKPKPKPKP

AN: I realize this is AU, as I don't give Ron a shot at quarterback. Them's the breaks. (G) But, speaking of the "Ill Suited" episode, did anyone else notice the score when Ron was playing without the supersuit? 44 to 46. Ron had to have been doing something right, all on his own.

Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed it.


	7. Chapter 7

It's Addictive, Take Two: Chapter 7

I.

"I won't spoil your fun," Marcella whispered to Bonnie, "but count me out. My BF gives me all the shine I need."

Bonnie stared at her fellow cheerleader, "OK, just make sure you leave when we do. Otherwise you know K' will get you to talking."

"Probably." Marcella grinned, "Don't worry, when you leave, I'm gone. Mel is waiting for me at the chess room."

Bonnie winced. "Whatever." She turned, partially opening the door before slamming it shut. "We can't give Monique the package."

"Why not?" Tara asked.

"Because Monique is right outside the door. If we give her the package, Kim will be dressed and out of here before you get a chance at the Ronshine, Tara."

Tara's lip quivered, "What do we do then?"

Bonnie thought a moment, then grinned wickedly. "We put it in Ron's locker. Didn't you say you knew the combination?"

Tara blushed, "Not really. He's forgotten his combination so many times and had to break into his locker, that all it takes is a sharp wap in the right place."

"But you can open it?"

"Oh, sure." Tara beamed.

"Right. Everyone ready?" Bonnie looked around at the nodding girls. "Let's go then." As one the group of lovelies hit the locker door, Marcella branching off to head down the hall as the others streamed toward Ron's locker.

Before Monique could answer the many greetings she got in passing, the cheer squad disappeared around the corner.

II.

Shego edged toward the field house door. She had counted the players leaving, watching for her prey. The only one missing was the buffoon. He had to still be in there. What could be taking him so long?

Easing through the door, Shego heard a moan from the room ahead. Looking in the cracked door, she discovered the back of a familiar blond head lying on the edge of the whirlpool. "_This is going to be easier than that lollipop I stole for Drakken." _She shuddered as she remembered the moodulator, _"and a lot more fun too."_

III.

Monique glanced impatiently at her watch. What was taking Kim so long. The other girls had been gone for at least five minutes. _"I know Kim wants to look good for Ron, but how long does that take? Besides, it's not as if he..."_

"Pssst, Monique!"

Mo turned her head to see a green eye surrounded by red hair peaking at her from the locker door. "Kim?"

"Monique, get in here!"

Starting to hurry to her friend, Monique had a sudden qualm. "Kim, why are you still in the locker room? If you don't hurry," She chuckled, "somebody else may tell Ron about the crab walk."

"Not funny, Mo, now get in here." Kim hissed.

Monique walked toward the door laughing softly, "No fun, Possible, you are just no fun any moooore..." A bare arm reached and snatched her into the room.

IV.

Bonnie stuffed Kim's backpack in Ron's locker, slamming the door shut. "Now, let's split up and find Stoppable. And may the best girl win." She smirked confidently.

The cheerleaders all headed in the same direction.

"Wait, wait." Bonnie sputtered, "I meant we all look in different places."

"As if!" Hope laughed. "The caf' is closed, Ron's not waiting for Kim at the cheerleader's locker room, and he wasn't at his or her lockers. Only one place he can be, the field house." She took off. The others following behind.

Bonnie stood dumbfounded. "But...but...that's where I was going to look!"

V.

Shego stood looking down at the blond lying in the steaming, swirling water. _"Nice toned arms, solid chest. I wonder what else he's improved?"_ She leaned over, placing her hand's over Ron's eyes. "Guess who?" She whispered seductively.

"KP?" Ron grinned. "You know, if Barkin comes back in here, he..." Ron turned his head to look up. "Shego! What...when...how did you get in here?" He sunk lower into the water, out of her hands.

"Ah, Ronnie, you mean you don't want to play?" Shego did her best to look hurt.

"No, no, of course I want to...I mean I...You're going to hurt me aren't you." Ron cringed.

Shego reached for him, "Only in a good way, promise. Relax, you might enjoy it."

"Nooooo!" Ron levitated out of the whirlpool, grabbed an oversize towel and ran out the emergency exit.

"Well, so much for the easy way." Shego ran in pursuit.

VI.

The squad raced toward the field house, jockeying for position. Tara was leading, but Bonnie was coming up fast. Just as the field house came fully into sight, the side door burst open. A towel wrapped Ron ran out, right toward them.

"There he is." "Grab him." "Get that towel!" The girls bayed.

"_So not the time!"_ Ron moaned as he began an exhibition of bare foot, broken field running that would have brought tears to Mr. Barkin's eyes.

VII.

"Kim, you can't do this to me!" Monique yelled, carefully holding a towel around herself. "I'm not supposed to even be in here. What if someone finds me?"

"Don't worry so much. Nobody will be coming around. As soon as I find my clothes, I'll bring yours back." Kim said over her shoulder. "Besides, this way there's one less after my Ron." She took off down the hall.

"Kiiiiim!"

VIII.

"Ow! Ow! Ouchie!" Ron screamed as he dodged the snatching cheerleaders. "I so didn't need the grass burrs." He saw only Bonnie and Tara still between him and escape. He pivoted to dodge the two, when his toe caught on a grass root. Wham! Down he went, still clutching valiantly at his cotton covering, gasping for his lost breath.

"Isn't that cute, Tara?" Bonnie snickered.

"He never seems that concerned about his pants." Tara agreed. She knelt beside Ron. "Hello, Ronnie." She cooed.

Bonnie knelt on Ron's other side, lightly running her hand down his back. "So tight." She mused.

"BACK OFF!" A sultry voice yelled from the field house door. "The buffoon is mine!"

Bonnie's head came up. She glanced at the green woman contemptuously. "Girls, she wants our Ronnie. What should we do?"

"Get her!" Tara screamed as she launched herself at the villain.

IX.

Kim detoured from her search for Ron when she heard the screams and yells from outside. It sounded like someone, or more than one someone needed help. She ran out the exit, turning around the corner toward the field house. Her jaw dropped as her feet automatically stopped at the sight before her. Ron, partially wrapped in a once white towel was crawling away from what looked like the worst scrum in history. Kim couldn't make out the figures in the dust cloud, but she could see long black strands of hair floating in the air.

KPKPKPKPKP

Thanks to all who have faved my stories. Leave a review, I answer them all. That's the fun part of writing, getting the feed back.


	8. Chapter 8

It's Addictive: take two

I.

_"I'm not called the fashion maven because of my hair." _Monique thought as she looked at herself in the full length mirror. _"What's Coco Banana got that I ain't got? Besides a crying bodyguard that is." _With one last satisfied look at her banner draped image, she headed for the door. _"At least Miss 'I can do anything' left me my shoes!"_

II.

"Ron? Ron!"

Ron looked up to see his girlfriend standing in front of him, arms akimbo. _"Oh, man, this is not good." "_Uh, hi KP, lookin' good. New outfit?" He grinned weakly.

"What is going on here? And why are you crawling around in a towel?" Storm flags were flying in the redhead's cheeks.

Glancing back at the dog pile behind him, Ron stood, "I can explain everything, but can I do it in the RV?" He noticed Kim's frown had turned vacant. "On the way home?" She was reaching one hand out to him. "To get some clothes?" Kim's hand lightly caressed his chest.

"Ronnie, whatever would you want clothes for?" Kim cooed, lightly stroking Ron's nipples.

"Eeeep, ahhh, KP, you...ah...you don't..." Ron suddenly knew exactly what to say, "KP, you don't want those other girls ogling me do you?"

Kim raised her eyes from their fascination with Ron's chest, "What other girls?"

Ron pointed at the slowly settling dust cloud. Bonnie was on Shego's back, lustily pulling the silky, no longer quite so thick, tresses. Tara was busily gnawing on one boot; while Hope swung from Shego's left hand, and Crystal from her right.

"Guess who they're gonna want to see when that's over." Ron managed through his dropped jaw.

A vicious snarl erupted from Kim's soft mouth, "C'mon." She grabbed Ron's towel and began pulling him away. "I know where to go."

Ron tried desperately to keep up with his fast moving girlfriend. "KP, the towel, the towel!" He choked as he was pulled through the doorway.

III.

"All right, that's it!" A furious Shego bellowed as she finally managed to jerk the girl off her back. (The one gnawing on her boot was **not** letting go) "All I wanted was a little Ronshine, not a rumble, but if that's what you want..." Her hands burst into green flame.

Bonnie sat up, still gasping for the wind she had misplaced when thrown over Shego's head. "Time out." She tried to breath normally. "What do you think we want? But if you kill Ron we won't get any."

Shego frowned. "Who said anything about killing? Besides, I'm not on the clock."

Tara spat out the leather taste in her mouth, "What makes you think Ron would give you any Ronshine, anyway?"

"Who said anything about asking?" Shego smiled wickedly.

Hope straightened from her attack position, "Okay, I have got to know, since you're after it just like we are, it must be good, just look at Kim, so what exactly is Ronshine?"

Shego gaped, "You mean you don't know?"

"We wouldn't ask if we did." Crystal snarked "So spill already, what is it?"

The girls gathered around the emerald vixen.

"Well...well...all right! I don't know what it is, but if Princess wants it that bad, it's gotta be something else." Shego finally managed.

"Do you mean to tell me that we have just had a world class cat fight, and you don't know what it is either?" Bonnie yelled "Well, I've had it." She whirled and started for the school.

"Where are you going." Tara asked

"To find out exactly what Ronshine is." Bonnie bellowed over her shoulder.

Shego looked at the girls and shrugged, "What the hell?" She followed Bonnie.

After one confused glance, the three cheerleaders followed.

IV,

"KP, KP wait!" Ron quavered, "Why are we going back into the school If Mr. Barkin sees me in just a towel, I'll never get out of detention.."

Kim halted and whirled on her BF, She placed her arms around his neck and reached up to kiss him lightly on the lips. "You have mission clothes in your locker, right?"

"Uh..." Kim's lips were wandering down Ron's jaw, "Yeah, so?"

Kim leaned back a mischievous twinkle in her eyes, "So, I don't know if I could take the temptation..." She licked his ear, "of a towel wrapped Ron..." she nibbled his neck "in a camper, with a big bed..." She ran her tongue along his bottom lip "without giving Daddy a reason to go black hole." She lightly bit his lip before stepping back.

"Camper...Kim...bed...black...YEEEOWWW." Ron's glazed eyes snapped back into focus. Kim's looked a question. Ron reached down, "Watch the claws and the towel, buddy." He placed his little friend on Kim's shoulder. After all, claws, no matter how friendly, and skin did not match well.

Rufus chattered .

"Whoa, whoa, slow down, Rufus."

Rufus drew a deep breath into his small naked body. "B'Kin!" He managed, gesturing frantically at the hall corner.

"Barkin?"

Kim grabbed Ron's arm frantically, "Quick, in here." She shoved her BF through a door. Then turned to lean nonchalantly against the wall as a hulking figure came around the corner.

"Possible."

"Mr. Barkin."

"Where's Stoppable?"

"He, ah, just disappeared, Mr. Barkin. He just barely left."

Barkin looked at the redhead, for some reason, her boyfriend leaving seemed funny to her. "I need to speak to him, but I have to get to a school board meeting."

Kim tried to look sympathetic, "I could pass along any message, if you like, Mr. Barkin."

The big man looked nonplussed for a moment, before his hand began rubbing his neck nervously. "Well, I suppose..." He glared at Kim, "But this is in strict confidentiality, right?"

"Of course, Mr. Barkin." Kim proffered her most trustworthy look.

The big man sidled closer, "Do you remember that chocolate cake Stoppable made..."

V.

Ron stumbled as he went through the door, his eyes widening as he realized where he was. _"Cheerleader's locker room! Oh, man."_ Before he could turn and run back out the door, a slim hand grabbed his arm and whirled him onto a bench. He gaped at his assailant.

"Ever hear of Salome, Monkey boy?"


	9. Chapter 9

It's Addictive: Take two

Chapter 9

I.

**CLICK!**

Barkin's head came on point like a spaniel in a quail pasture. "Possible, who's in there? I thought the cheerleader's had gone home."

"Ah...they have, sir, ah, the door sometimes sticks. That was just the latch." Kim leaned against the door frame, trying to look nonchalant.

"Are you sure, Possible, because that sounded more like a lock than a latch."

"Positive, Mr. Barkin." Kim said, just as a memory sprang forward. She could feel the blood draining from her face. _"Monique! I left Monique...she wouldn't...she would? Would she? No, of course she wouldn't...__**She would!"**_

Mr. Barkin turned back to Kim. His quick recon of the hallway reassured him that he would be unheard. "All right, Possible. I need Stoppable to make me two of his chocolate cakes. I promised to bring desert to a pot luck awards ceremony my Pixie troop is having." Barkin's eyes left Kim to sweep the hall.

"C-cake, Mr. Barkin?"

A feminine giggle sounded. Barkin whirled back. "Are you laughing at my proud Pixies, Possible?" He growled.

Kim straightened, valiantly resisting the compulsion to tear the door off it's hinges, "Me, sir? I would never. I was a Pixie scout myself."

The all around educator's brows lifted dubiously. "All right. Just tell Stoppable to have those cakes here tomorrow in time for me to leave at fifteen thirty hours. Understood?"

"Sir, yes, sir."

Barkin nodded in satisfaction. "Fine, I..." Footsteps, many footsteps sounded in the hall. "Tomorrow, Possible." He left hurriedly.

Kim turned to open the door. As expected, it was bolted. Her keys were in her capri pants pocket, wherever those were. She raised her fist to beat on the wood. A hand fell on her shoulder. "We need to talk, 'K, now!"

II.

"S-S-Salome?" Ron clutched his towel tightly, "S-sure. D-danced for the king."

Monique reached behind her, eyes never leaving her prey.

**CLICK**

"Monique!" Ron's voice scaled, "Uh, w-why did you lock the door?"

Monique took a slow step forward, leaving one shoe behind. "Good boy. And do you remember why she danced?"

Ron's eyes widened in panic as the beauty advanced another step, leaving her other shoe.

"You-you want my head?" His hand not clutching the towel protectively rose to his neck.

Monique paused, her eyes looking toward the ceiling before returning to Ron, the banked fires igniting. "Maybe later. No, she did it..." Monique's hand reached to stroke down Ron's hair, following his temple to softly cup his jaw. "...for a favor."

"A favor?" Ron squeaked. "What kind of favor?"

"Just a teensy little favor, one you may even enjoy." Monique giggled.

"B-b-b-bah, but I..."

Monique's fingers closed Ron's stuttering jaw. She stepped away, one slim hand fingering the banner draped across her chest. "Did you know these banners are very sheer, Ron?"

"Uh-no, I mean yes, uh...so they'll be light enough to wave, I guess." Ron managed.

"Well, I had to drape three just to be decent." The banner she was fingering floated to the floor. Ron could just begin to make out the darkening tips revealed. "And what do you know, there are seven banners." Monique's hand went to her waist.

III.

Kim whirled, her temper flaring at the unwelcome presence. "What do you want, Bon...Shego?" Kim immediately dropped into a combat stance. "Tara? Crystal? Hope? What..." Kim felt her eyes trying to cross. "Okay, just what is going on here? Shego, have you..."

"Whoa, Princess," Shego held her hands up, "While I may be with this posse, I am in no way a member. I operate alone. Sharing is not my thing. She's the leader of this pack." She nodded toward Bonnie.

Kim's eyes narrowed as she turned her gaze on her nemesis. "And just what is it you want. Bon-bon?"

Bonny blinked. She had clashed with Kim before but this was the first time she had heard the echoes of a bear protecting it's cub in the tone. "Well, ah, we, that is, all of us..." The better part of valor was suddenly looking very good.

Tara pushed forward oblivious to the danger. "We want to know what Ronshine is and why you're hogging it." Tara nodded sharply, crossing her arms over her chest in demand.

Kim's eyes cut to Shego, one eyebrow raised in question.

Shego tilted one hand back and forth, "Eh, it's a slow day."

Kim leaned her shoulders against the door. "Ronshine? I have no idea what you're talking about."

Hope leaned forward, "Uh-huh, c'mon, Kim, we all saw you this morning."

Crystal nodded, "Yes, and Bonnie heard you singing about Ronshine."

With visible reinforcements, Bonnie's snark returned. "And don't try and deny it, Kim. I saw the panic you were in at your locker. So 'fess up, what is it?"

Kim was beginning to look hunted.

"Tch-tch. You don't know, Princess? If Halloween got you a month in your room, what would Daddy Possible do if he heard about this?"

Kim paled, "You wouldn't?"

"Evil, remember?" Shego grinned. "Besides..."

_**"Lay that funky magic on me, white boy!" **_An ecstatic feminine scream came from behind the green door. Kim flinched.

The five looked at each other, then turned united and hopeful glares on Kim. "Yeah, that's what we're talking about." They chorused.

_**"Ohhhhhhh Yessssssss!"**_

Kim panicked. She jerked at the door handle futilely, then spun. "Bonnie, give me your keys." She demanded.

"I...I don't have them. I let Jessica borrow them. Where's your's?" Bonnie quavered.

"In my backpack, wherever that is."

"Oh, Bonnie put that in Ron's locker." Tara said helpfully.

The glare Kim turned on Bonnie should have reduced her to a pile of ash.

_**"There, there,...Riiiigghhtttt theeere!"**_

"That's it, I gotta know." Shego stepped forward, her hands flaring.

"Shego!" Kim blocked her, "You can't destroy school property!"

_**"Oh God, Yeeeesssss!"**_ The voice rose and fell.

"Sure I can, Princess, watch." Shego tried to reach around Kim to the handle.

Kim pushed her back, "No, you can't. Can't you pick the lock or something? You're the master thief."

"Sorry, Kimmie, not on the clock. I left my tools at the lair." Shego looked around, "Anybody got a hair pin?"

The teens looked at her in disbelief. "I'll just run home and see if my grandmother's around." Bonnie snarked.

"Well, we have to do something." Hope demanded.

**CLICK**

**AUAUAUAUAUAU**

I know this is short, but it seemed like such a great place to break it. (EG) I'll have the next chapter up shortly. Promise. Honest, I swear. Really.

Spectre


	10. Chapter 10

It's Addictive: Take two

I.

**CLICK.**

Six sets of eyes snapped to the door. Then the eyes ricocheted between pairs.

"Should we go in?" Tara asked softly.

Bonnie blinked. "Of course we should go in." She shouldered Kim out of her way as she reached for the door.

A slim hand grabbed her shoulder, halting her. "Now just a minute, Wannabee, I'll go first." Shego grinned wickedly. "After all, I wouldn't want you children to be damaged for life, now would I?"

Shego's reaching hand was intercepted. A slight twist to her thumb, and Shego followed the pain. "Let go, Princess." She snarled, "Or we are about to go postal."

"He's my BF. I'm going in first." Kim glared.

"Only if," Shego's shoulder slammed into Kim, "you stop her first."

Instead of a hard wall, Kim thudded into a soft body. "What...?" Kim released Shego's thumb, whirling to see her landing pad. Hope, a sickly, apologetic smile on her face, slid to the floor.

"She was sneaking around us, Kimmie."

"Thought it couldn't hurt to try." Hope muttered, "Wrong."

Shego's arm shot out to the side. "And where do you think you're going, little missy?"

"OW, Ow, ow, owie, please, lady, please, not the ear!" Crystal whimpered, "Not the ear!"

Bonnie and Tara glanced at each other, then the door.

"Don't even think about it." Kim growled. "He's my..."

"He's my..."

"BF."

"Buffoon."

Two sets of green eyes glared at each other.

"Jinx, you both owe me a soda." Tara giggled semi-hysterically.

Kim frowned. "What do you mean. 'Your's', and anyway, Ron is so not a buffoon."

"Sure he is, Princess." Shego snickered, "And while he may be your BF, he's my buffoon." She released Crystal's ear, her hands coming up to flare with plasma. "Capiche?"

Crystal slithered back as Tara and Bonnie helped Hope to her feet.

"Are they actually growling?" Tara whimpered, looking at the two near combatants.

"Yeah," Bonnie muttered, "and if we just have a little patience while those two take each other out, we get the Ronshine."

Slow wicked smiles began to grow on the four cheerleader's faces as their leader and her nemesis went into combat crouches and began to circle each other. The four eased backward., anticipating the moment the fighters attention was somewhere else.

The door began to open.

II.

The mechanical voice echoed in the camper. "SIR...YES...SIR...EMPTY...PASSENGERS...DISCHARGED. .SIR...RETURNING...TO...FACILITY."

Steve Barkin shook his head as the RV silently rolled away. "Pilot less palaces. What will they think of next?" He walked toward his car, absently glancing at his clipboard and the notes for tomorrow.

"Stoppable."

Barkin continued for three paces before he whirled, blinking. _"Was Stoppable wearing a dress?" "_**Stoppable!" **

Ron cringed before he turned back to the irate teacher. His hand came back to rub his neck, "Ah, yes sir?"

"Where are your clothes man, and why are you wearing a dress?" Barkin stepped nose to nose with the unfortunate teen.

"Well, uh, I am dressed, Mr. Barkin. This isn't a dress, ya see, it's a...ah... a kilt! Homemade to show school spirit." Ron grinned weakly.

The big man stepped back, folding his arms on his chest. "And the rest of your clothes? Your shoes, your shirt?"

"Well, ah, you see Mr. B., I'm trying to stay as life like as I can, and the real Scots warriors didn't wear shirts or shoes, did they?"

Barkin silently stroked his chin in thought.

"Besides, Mr. B., the breeze is really refreshing. You should try it sometime."

Barkin's hand left his chin to cover his eyes, "Why me?" He muttered, before getting in Ron's face again. His eyes glaring, his face mottled, Barkin bellowed, "All right, Stoppable, I'm all for school spirit. You like a refreshing breeze? Fine. Tomorrow, practice, in addition to the regular work out, you will do me twenty laps, in full gear, and see what kind of breeze you can work up."

Ron cowered before the Listerine breath wafting not so gently on his face. "Twenty laps? But, Mr. B..."

"Would you like to make it fifty?" Barkin growled.

"Uh, no, no, twenty laps is fine, sir. Uh, can I go now?" Ron managed.

"Go." As the teen trotted away, Barkin yelled, "And get some clothes on!"

III.

Monique floated out the door. Five jaws dropped, one green mouth grinned. The school fashion maven, who managed to look neat even in gym class, was,rumpled. Her hair flew away in exuberant twirls, her make up was mussed, and what in the world was she wearing?

"Ohhh, Kim." Monique said dreamily, "and you do that all the time? My, my." She continued past her audience, bare feet hardly touching the floor. She was around the corner before the girls could regain their speech.

"Was...was she wearing Ron's towel?" Tara stammered.

Shego's eyebrows almost met her hair line. "I don't know what the buffoon has, but judging by her looks, I think I really want some of that." Before the others could react she slid between them and through the door.

The others rushed hastily behind her, only to freeze when her infuriated scream bounced off the locker room walls, "That sneaky little so and so. He did it again. LOOK!" One finger pointed to the open horizontal window eight feet up.

Bonnie slumped, "Gone again."

Tara sniffled, "You'd think he didn't like us."

Kim began edging toward the door.

Shego strode forward, under the window. "No ladder, no bench, no steps, eight feet up." She whirled on the others who had followed closely. "How did he do it?" She looked at the puzzled faces around her in frustration. "I just...KIMMIE!"

With a flash of red hair, the door slammed.

**CLICK!**

IV.

Ron sped through the trees, clutching his last vestige of modesty. "Man, what is with these dogs

V.

Kim ran through the halls, determined to reach her BF, the mobile home, and escape. With maybe a little alone time thrown in.

VI.

**"That's it, Princess, the gloves are coming off!" **


End file.
